A Little Change Never Hurts
by CALiixxGuRL7
Summary: Young immature knowledgeable love...need I say more?
1. Love it tries to change us all

A little change never hurts  
  
Summary: Young immature knowledgeable love...need I say more? Rating: PG – for language and some snogging in the later chapters.  
Not Completed  
  
Chapter 1  
Love...it tries to change us all...  
  
"No Ginny you don't understand!" Hermione whined as she flopped herself on the red Gryffindor chair.  
  
"What isn't there to understand? You like my brother...I get it." Ginny said exhaustedly.  
  
"That's the thing. See, I am in love with YOUR brother...Ronald Weasley! How insane can I be right now!? Can I get any more mad? I mean its Ron...I've known him for five years and he's probably the dumbest, immature, git I've ever seen. Yet...somehow I find that attractive. I'm mentally insane!" Hermione groaned and hit her head with a book.  
  
"Okay he may be my older annoying brother Hermione but you probably know as much as I do. The things you've said are pretty low though...even for a sister to take. Just tell him how you feel."  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen. He thinks I'm a stuck up, predictable book, that he can just shut and leave anywhere."  
  
"Um, that part might be true," Ginny hesitated thinking for a good thing to say, "but like you find his immature ways attractive...he might find your um knowledge attractive."  
  
Looking around the fire lit room Hermione jumped up, "You know you're right thank you so much Ginny!" and with that she ran upstairs into the girl's dormitory.  
  
"How do I do it!?" Ginny laughed to herself.  
  
(AN: This is all I could think of because I got the idea all of a sudden...sort of like a spur of the moment kind of thing. R/R ...and I'll write some more!)  
  
The next morning Hermione had a cheerful grin on her face. While most everyone in the Gryffindor common room were groaning from lack of sleep, Hermione mainly skipped her way through the morning.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Harry said slanting his head side-wards at Hermione.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Oh I just told her to stop being a closed book and open to a new page."  
  
Harry lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"I mean I convinced her to ask Ron out."  
  
They both laughed when Ron cut in, "What are two laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Virginia Weasley I know that face and that isn't 'Nothing'" Ron glared.  
  
"I hate that you know my face expressions..."  
  
"Well I do so get over it and stop changing the subject. What's going on?"  
  
Ginny gave a huge grin, "You'll find out very, very soon."  
  
Hermione swayed over to where Ron was standing, "Ron, can I talk to you for a moment?" She winked at Ginny.  
  
"Sure what do you need?"  
  
She led Ron away from the others and got right to the point.  
  
"I love you Ron. I have since I first saw that lopped-sided grin of yours. You're everything to me and so yeah I just wanted to let you know that." Hermione calmly said all of this, gave a smile at Ron, and started laughing.  
  
Why is she laughing? Is this some sort of joke...Hermione never says things that calmly. What has gotten into her? Ron thought to himself.  
  
She straightened up long enough for Ron to get a word in. But he just stood bewildered and confused.  
  
"Well that's not exactly how I thought you were going to take it." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Oh no it's just, I mean, is it that, are you serious?" He blinked.  
  
She gave another heart-warming smile, "Of course I'm serious!"  
  
And with that she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and walked off.  
  
In a daze Ron glided back towards Ginny and Harry.  
  
"You look like you sure enjoyed that mate." Harry laughed.  
  
"Well I mean, Yes I suppose I did but that didn't seem like Hermione...She's different than that..."  
  
"Oh really? Well maybe she's changed, People are allowed to do that you know Ron? Anyway let's get to breakfast where this Love Couple can see eachother again."  
  
"We're not a couple." Ron said seriously and sharply.  
  
Ginny gave a confused look, "But Ron you've loved Hermione for...how many years now?"  
  
"Ever since I first saw her...but now I'm confused I thought I was the one that was going to reveal my love."  
  
"Oh big brother of mine, how thick can you get? If she never said anything then you probably would have waited until the next year to tell her."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay Gin you're right. But Mione's done everything I would have thought to express her love. I don't think there's anything left for me to say 'I love you too'."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh bloody hell Ron write her a note with a flower...is it really THAT hard!?"  
  
"You're a girl you know those kind of things!"  
  
Harry stepped forward, "Hem, sorry to interrupt this brotherly sisterly moment but I'm quite hungry and WOULD like to get to breakfast."  
  
They all laughed and went out of the common room and to The Great Hall for breakfast. 


	2. Thorns of Passion

Chapter 2  
A Rose with Thorns Of Passion ~Rons PoV~  
  
Breakfast went smoothly I suppose you could say. Hermione acted as if nothing happened back in the common room. She was sort of frightening me with how much she's changed. And by how much she didn't care that she kissed me. This was all too much for me to handle. But I guess I will take Gin's advice and right her a note...maybe cast her a rose with it.  
  
I Had the Boys Dormitory to myself since everyone was down stairs sitting in the common room telling about their summer. Of course I wanted to listen but Hermione was more important to me...at least I think so...  
  
I'm not good with writing though. I never have been, I'm not good with words so that left me to lead to one thing and one thing only...my sister.  
  
I jumped up from my seat and walked down stairs where every Gryffindor listened intently to Seamus as he told of his adventure fighting off an evil poltergeist in his inherited castle in Scotland.  
  
I however didn't believe a word of it so I just searched out Ginny and walked to her side.  
  
"Gin," I whispered not wanting to interrupt Seamus, "I need your help on the note."  
  
She rolled her eyes as usual but agreed and walked with me to the stairs.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. "Ginny what are you doing!?"  
  
"Sisterles Grantas." She spoke and pointed her wand at the stairs.  
  
"What was that? Are you cursing the stairs so I'll grow plants out of my face?"  
  
"No git girls aren't allowed in the boys Dormitory but I found a cheat...let's not discuss this now!"  
  
I shrugged and led her to where I was working on the note.  
  
"Okay just follow what I say and you'll be fine!" Ginny sat on my bed.  
  
The note was quite good I have to admit. This is what it turned out to be.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
To tell you I love you has taken about 5 years now. So let me just get to the point. I'm deeply in love with you, I've dreamed of being with you for so many years. I've wished for these dreams to become reality. For you to tell me so suddenly caught me off guard. I'm sorry if I didn't act like I loved you back. But to free my heart finally is such a relief. Glad we've gotten our feelings out.  
  
Love you so much,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
"Blood Risto Red Rosa." I shouted and a beautiful Blood coloured rose sprung from my wand.  
  
"This should be enough shouldn't it?" I smiled at Ginny.  
  
She ginned back, "She'll love it."  
  
Ginny ran back out of the Boys Dormitory and into the Girls Dormitory. She placed the note and the rose on Hermione's pillow and walked casually back to where Seamus was still telling his story.  
  
After everyone was done having a say about their summer, most of the girls went up to talk and a few to Quidditch Practice, same with the boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's PoV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked back into the Girls Dormitory, to find a note lying on my pillow. I glanced around to see if anyone noticed it but no one seemed to care.  
  
I slowly picked up the note revealing a beautiful rose under it. I decided to open the note in the common room where everyone left so I could be alone. I picked up the rose by the end of the stem and made my way down to the big Gryffindor chair.  
  
I picked at the Hogwarts seal and revealed the note that lay inside. My blank expression face turned into a flushed grinning face. He has a way with words... I thought to myself. I remembered the rose and picked it up forgetting about the thorns.  
  
"Ah, OW!" I shouted as one of the thorns deepened its way through my skin. A gush of blood trickled out...and I tried to blink my tears away.  
  
"Well, now that wasn't supposed to happen," A calming voice said behind me.  
  
I turned my head to see Ron walking around the chair to face me.  
  
"Oh." I whispered as my mind clogged and I was left helpless and speechless.  
  
"Let me help..." Ron smiled and kissed my finger, "Better?"  
  
I couldn't help my grin from ear to ear. "Much better."  
  
"Those were meant to be thorns of passion...not thorns to make you cry." Ron said lovingly.  
  
(A/N: Okay so that was what I have so far, R/R...Flames ARE welcome.) 


	3. Dramatically in Love

Chapter 3  
Dramatically in Love *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ron's Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Harry's eyes bulged.  
  
We were sitting in the Boys Dormitory around 5:30 AM. Everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Hush mate! It was just a kiss...and it wasn't even on the lips!"  
  
"But I mean come on it's Hermione...shouldn't you take things a little slow?" Harry glanced around to see if he had awoken anyone.  
  
"No, well maybe but this 'slow' thing obviously didn't stop you from snogging my sister now did it?"  
  
I bit back a laugh as Harry turned several shades of red.  
  
"No, wait I...I mean yes, well maybe...but...that's a totally different subject so don't bring that up."  
  
"Oh it is? I could have sworn it was the exact same thing...I mean you snogging my sister and all, pity I couldn't have taped it..." I smiled mischievously.  
  
Lost with words, Harry finally gave up.  
  
"There Harry, that wasn't so hard was it? I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
Harry glared and shoved me off the bed making a loud thump and waking everyone up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MY BROTHER DID WHAT!?" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Shhh!! He didn't kiss me on the lips or anything!" I clamped my hands over Ginnys' mouth so she could stop squealing.  
  
"But that's just not like Ron, that's a big step for him..."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well it wasn't like me to kiss Ron on the cheek now was it?"  
  
She shrugged, "I suppose so, both of you have changed but I think it was for the better."  
  
"I don't understand." I gave her a confused look.  
  
"I mean I think this whole 'changing yourself' thing has brought you too closer together."  
  
I sat in silence for a little and nodded my head, "Yeah...guess you're right."  
  
She laughed sarcastically, "When am I not?"  
  
We got up from our beds and dressed in some PJ's that were appropriate for going out into the common room. We had to dress in our robs anywhere outside of the common room. But you could wear pajamas into the common room as long as they covered your body. ^Girl's and Boy's being together kind of rule^.  
  
Even though Ginny and I didn't think anyone was going to be in the common room at 6:00 AM, we saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch talking.  
  
It must have been something secret because when they saw us they shut up immediately.  
  
"Well don't let us ruin your fun." I snickered.  
  
"You could never ruin my fun Mione...you ARE my fun." Ron gave me a lop-sided grin and I could feel my legs turn into Jell-O.  
  
We walked down stairs to where the boys were and Ron got up so Ginny could sit near Harry, and Ron grabbed my wrist and pulled me on his lap on the Gryffindor chair.  
  
"You two look pretty comfy." Harry laughed as Ginny snuggled up to Harry's arm.  
  
I lifted my eyebrow at them, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I dunno really...but you two are just so comfortable with your relationship all of a sudden." I could see him give a secret look at Ron.  
  
I just completely hate it when they talk to eachother through eyes.  
  
"Oh lay off it Harry, you two look like you're in a position to shag or something." Ron snapped back.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Not a bad idea Ron..."  
  
His eyes became flames of anger, "VIRGINIA WEASLEY!"  
  
She rolled her eyes once again, "I'm just kidding MUM."  
  
He gave her a 'You dare you die' look and she just smiled back.  
  
Ron's face expression changed from anger at his sister to a wondering thought expression.  
  
"What's on your mind?" I asked putting my arm around him.  
  
"Oh besides you probably nothing..." Harry laughed.  
  
Ron ignored Harry and faced me, "I was just wondering who the couples are. I mean I knew them all last year but that was because there were just a few. This year it seems like everyone is paired up."  
  
"It does doesn't it..." Ginny trailed off into a wondering phase too.  
  
I thought I knew who the couples were but the more I thought about it the more I found it...I hadn't a clue who they were.  
  
"Maybe we could put out a piece of paper and write down 'Put your name and your boyfriends/girlfriends name next to yours." Harry shrugged, "I mean that way we could find out."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at his remark, "Harry we're not that desperate."  
  
"Not desperate, but interested and curious..." Ron cut in.  
  
I threw my hands up dramatically, "I'm defeated!" I fell off Ron's lap and roll onto the floor ending up on my side, and stayed there looking like I was dead.  
  
"Wow Ron that was probably the last relationship you're ever going to have. Pity it didn't last long..." Harry laughed.  
  
Ron decided to play along too, which I was glad of because otherwise I would have looked like a complete arse on the floor.  
  
"MIONE!" He shouted and ran over to where I was, "How could I have let your life slip through my fingers!? I'm so sorry!" He pretended to stick a knife in his stomach and fell right next to me.  
  
Ginny gave a dumbfounded look, "That was the stupidest version of Romeo and Juliet I've ever seen..."  
  
"They have too much energy in the morning." Harry laughed, then yawned. 


	4. Let the competition BEGIN!

Chapter 4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Hmm..I've been having writers block lately so this chapter maybe shorter and not as well as the others...I hope it's good though...flames ARE welcome. R/R!)  
  
All four of us went to breakfast early, Ginny and Harry were feeding eachother which is sick...even I have to admit that.  
  
"Are you trying to compete with us?" Ron stared blankly at his sister and Harry.  
  
Ginny was about to give Harry another fork full of eggs when she replied, "Well you two seem happy so...why does it matter if we are or not? I mean it's obvious that Harry and I are the better couple...and..."  
  
She was cut off by Harry's scream, "AH! Hot, hot, hot!"  
  
Ginny looked down and she hadn't realized that while she was talking she tipped the fork onto Harry's lap. Leaving Harry covered in hot steaming eggs.  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! Hun stop moving let me get a napkin!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at Harry's expression.  
  
After Ginny got Harry cleaned up Ron started in the competition.  
  
"Ginny, give it up we're the better couple! Look...this is how you feed!" Ron took a fork full of eggs and delicately placed it in my mouth.  
  
I smiled, "Mmm Eggs taste a lot better when you feed!"  
  
"Oh yeah!? Well...I mean you distracted Ginny so that's why it happened. She's fine at feeding me! She's the best girlfriend in the world!" Harry cut in.  
  
This conversation...oops, I mean this fight went on for the whole breakfast when we decided to see which couple could clear the plate by feeding eachother.  
  
Of course you can't go fast feeding someone without having a few times where you shove the fork in his or her mouth. So right now my mouth is rather shore from where the fork broke the skin in my mouth.  
  
Although it hurt it was rather funny...we had a fight over who won too. Ginny and Harry cleared their plate first but more food was on Harry than in his stomach.  
  
So this competition is over...but only for the day. Ron is going to sleep on another competition to do. I honestly don't know how long this will last...but with boys and competition...it can be awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ginny's Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went by fast since none of us were really listening to what the teachers said.  
  
The most surprising thing was in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall called on Hermione, she didn't know the answer. She wasn't listening at all. This relationship has changed Hermione completely. And I honestly wasn't disappointed in this. She has changed in a good way. No longer the Predictable book.  
  
Hermione is now the most unpredictable person I've ever seen...  
  
This was the new Hermione, and I could tell everyone liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ron's Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Hermione's performance in Transfiguration, everyone was noticing her change. It was sort of annoying me because she had everyone around and she was getting a lot of attention.  
  
I could barely be around her without someone saying something to her. But I didn't care because In knew she loved me and she was getting annoyed by the attention too. It's been only one day and that's the weird thing.  
  
After Potions me, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry went out of the castle and sat on the grass talking.  
  
"So Ron, have you thought of another competition we can do?" Ginny laughed and continued, "Because I just can't wait for Harry and I to prove we're the better couple."  
  
I glared at her, "Yes I have thought of a competition we can do..." I look at Hermione and she gave me a hesitant expression, "it involves a lot of team work...which would be where couples fail at most."  
  
I could hear all three of them take a deep breath in.  
  
"The competition we have to do is...get into the Slytherin house, steal some books from their desks, and burn them out in the woods." I looked down a the grass, "One rule though...NO MAGIC!" 


	5. Let the competition BEGIN 2

Chapter 5  
Let The Competition BEGIN 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Ron and I got up early, went into the common room, and started planning out what our strategy was. Not anytime sooner were we joined with Harry and Ginny. This set some quick modes into action. Even when Dean, Seamus, and Neville came up to say 'Morning' we just mainly shoved them off. All of us were determined to be the 'Best Couple.'  
  
"Ron listen you find out the password and I'll find a strategy to get through the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room." I whispered in Ron's ear while Ginny and Harry still looked hesitant about the whole thing.  
  
Ron nodded and replied back, "I'll go to the Great Hall and try to find Fred and George...they'll definitely give me the password to Slytherin house. I'll need to get money though, they don't give out anything secret without a pay involved."  
  
I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek while he set out to the Great Hall.  
  
I got up from the couch and went over near the fireplace trying to get as far away from Ginny and Harry as possible.  
  
"Mapelo Scavenda Slytherin Dungeon Way." I whispered and pointed my wand out in front of my face revealing a map of the Slytherin Dungeons, "Yes!"  
  
I got my notebook out and started tracing and labeling everything my wand revealed. It was like finding a hidden treasure. Poor Gin though, I don't think they have one idea about the whole thing.  
  
After I finished getting everything written up I flipped my wand and the map disappeared.  
  
Giving Harry and Ginny one last look, I set off out the common room and went to find Ron.  
  
'You just cheated Hermione! You're wrapped up in this winning thing too! You used magic against your best friends...YOU USED MAGIC!' I thought to myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Harry's Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione just left and with her knowledge she's probably figured out how to get to the Slytherin common room. Oh well...maybe with Ron being so immature they won't get far.  
  
Ginny and I haven't gotten far at all. We don't know the password to the Slytherin house.  
  
Though our advantage is, I vaguely remember the way to the common room. Since we had to go in there in the 2nd year. I don't think Ron remembers anything about it. Which isn't a bad thing.  
  
The more I try to think about this competition we're doing, the more I wonder if we're just being complete arses. Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter, as long as Gin and I win...I'll be fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Rons PoV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally I found Fred and George betting on something. Dunno what it was but they were definitely up to something.  
  
"Fred I need help..." I whispered sitting next to him.  
  
He quickly turned around, tapped George on the shoulder to come over, and sat back down, "Oh...I knew this day would come!" George said with come excitement in his voice.  
  
I gave them a confused look, "You...did?"  
  
Fred shook his head violently, "YEAH! Now that you and Hermione are together of course we thought it would come up!"  
  
Shrugging I continued for their help, "Okay...so what is it?"  
  
"Still trying to get them to help?" Hermione laughed and came up behind me.  
  
"Ohh...good you're both here. That will make it easier on us." George said moving aside so Hermione could sit next to me.  
  
Hermione gave them the same confused look I did, "Um, Ron...are you sure they know what it is?"  
  
"Well I thi..."  
  
I was cut off by Fred's laugh, "Bloody hell Hermione! Of course we do! I mean I've had experience with it!"  
  
She smiled, "Good so tell us!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to attempt it?"  
  
"Well of course we do! We love eachother and we have to prove Harry and Ginny wrong!" I frowned.  
  
Fred and George held up their hands in unison, "Whoa little brother that was too much information!"  
  
I turned to Hermione who looked as confused as I did.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about!?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well Hermione I know it's embarrassing to say it but why don't you just come on out and tell because it'll make it easier on yourself."  
  
Her mouth fell open, "WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU TWO SAYING?"  
  
George laughed her scream off, "Oh Hermione! Give it a rest! You want to know how to have sex with my brother I get it!"  
  
If her mouth had dropped any lower I think it would have fallen off.  
  
"We're...We're NOT going to have sex you perverts!"  
  
"Nice change of subject Ron but I think you two should just get it over with and admit that's what you need help with. Just ADMIT it...if Hermione wouldn't have barged in that's what you would have asked us!" Fred shook his head in agreement with his brother.  
  
"I was most certainly NOT going to ask that! I was going to ask what's the password to Slytherin house!"  
  
My twin brothers shook their head in disappointment, "Sure, sure...well the password is Landrodoulph Fire. But anytime you need the sex help...we're here for you. Both of you!"  
  
Hermione and I walked away not saying another word to my idiotic brothers. 


	6. Snogging in the Dungeons

Chapter 6  
Snogging in the Dungeons  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ginnys PoV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed that Hermione and Ron had left for a few seconds. I didn't dare to ask if they figured out everything. It would only put more pressure on myself. Although Harry obviously wasn't thinking the same thing.  
  
"Did you get all the information you need?" Harry gave a glare in their direction.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes...we've got everything. It all depends on tonight if it works. And you?"  
  
I could hear Harry take a huge breath, "We've uh...We're almost there..."  
  
Ron smirked mischievously, "Good mate...then we'll actually have some competition. I was getting worried for a second there...see you two tonight."  
  
They marched off in their separate ways leaving Harry and I helpless.  
  
"I...I suppose all we need is the um password." I tried to make Harry feel better.  
  
"Yeah...Yeah just the password. I mean we'll see if my memory is any good," he tried to laugh off his nervousness, "I'm sure it is...I'm sure we'll win..."  
  
I cut him off, "I'm sure I well love you no matter what."  
  
He rolled his eyes, and it felt like a steaming hot lump of lead dropped into my stomach. I wasn't expecting an eye roll. I was expecting an 'I love you too.' My face turned from loving to boiling anger.  
  
"Oh, oh! Ginny no! I didn't mean it like that. I was just rolling my eyes and I was about to say..."  
  
"Oh save it! You're wrapped up in this bloody competition! You can't even say I Love You Too when your GIRLFRIEND says it! HONESTLY I'm SICK and TIRED of us trying to prove ourselves. I think we are the perfect couple NO MATTER WHAT! But obviously this means more than our relationship. So how about Harry Potter does this competition ALONE!" Tears burst uncontrollably and slid down my face as I ran to the girl's dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's PoV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Settling on my bed I got out my diary and started writing. Not anytime soon was I startled by Ginnys' sobbing and burst of entry.  
  
She ran over to my bed and got up beside me still crying a river down her face.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny...what's the matter?" I said trying to get her hair out of her face.  
  
Sniffing she turned to me, "It's this competition! It's driving me insane! All Harry cares about is winning! I thought we could do this! I thought it was just for fun! But it's so important to Harry! He can't even say he loves me back! Harry is so completely liberated! All he cares about is this competition! So I broke up with him!" She reviewed the things she just said to me and burst into another ocean of tears.  
  
I patted her on the back, "Ginny if a silly thing like this can take the place of you...then Harry obviously can't handle a girlfriend."  
  
"I know! I know! But Hermione I broke up with him! And I love him dearly! I always will! I'm never going to get over this!"  
  
All of a sudden another sudden entry burst through the room. It was Ron this time.  
  
"GINNY! WHAT DID THAT GIT DO!?" Ron rushed over and jumped on the bed right next to his sister.  
  
She tried to clear up her tears on her face but they were just replaced with another flow of tears.  
  
"She broke up with Harry. She said he only cares about this competition. And that he barely cares about her."  
  
His eyes grew wide with anger, "That mother f..."  
  
I clapped my hand over his mouth before he said anymore.  
  
Ginny recovered after a few minutes. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were magenta.  
  
She finally spoke to Ron, "Hehe, Ron? Why is your face sprouting with pimples?"  
  
He lifted his eyebrow, got off the bed, and went over to my mirror.  
  
His eyes grew wide again, but this time of shock.  
  
"Ron? What's wrong?" I whispered.  
  
He turned around revealing a face of Pepper Red pimples.  
  
"Oh...um...yeah that's what happens when you enter the girls dormitory..."  
  
He reached up touching his face which was very bumpy, "You...do have a spell to get rid of this...don't you?"  
  
I wanted to fake him off, "No...that's the consequence."  
  
"OMG HERMIONE YOU HAVE TO HAVE A SPELL!"  
  
"Calm down pimple Romeo of course I do!"  
  
He came over to where I was and I gave him the spell. Almost immediately his face was back to normal.  
  
"Gin...I'm going to have a talk with Harry. You two will be back together don't worry." Ron gave a loving smile and left.  
  
After Ginny fully recovered from her trauma, we went down to the common room.  
  
Harry ran over to her giving her the biggest hug ever. He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you so much...I'm sorry!"  
  
She couldn't help but blush and Ron stood back to admire what he accomplished.  
  
We all went to the Great Hall for dinner and discussed on how this was just going to be fun. No competing or anything. Just fun... We still had one rule...wait, no we had two rules: No Sharing Information with the other team. And get as many of Malfoy's books as you can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ron's PoV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mione and Gin went back to their dormitory while Harry and I forced ourselves to stay awake while the rest of the boys slept. Finally it was 3 AM. We rushed down to the common room to find Hermione and Ginny waiting there.  
  
"You two haven't shared anything have you?" Harry eyed them.  
  
"Oh no...! We haven't!" They giggled.  
  
Hermione and I went left, as Ginny and Harry went right, out of the common room.  
  
The adrenaline was getting to us but it was great fun sneaking around, avoiding ghosts, and Filtch.  
  
Finally we came to the Slytherin...um...wall? Hermione stepped up and whispered 'Landrodouplh Fire.'  
  
The brick wall turned to ash and we walked through. Hermione opened her notebook and showed me the way to the Common room. We turned around and watched as the ash rised back up into another solid brick wall.  
  
It was almost like a maze...we had to be very quiet. I could tell Harry and Ginny were in because I heard Ginny's giggling ever so often. This made us pick up our pace. It was very cold...and it got darker and darker as we seemed to be going down. This brought Hermione very close and she held my hand.  
  
It seemed like hours of getting nowhere. Suddenly Hermione stopped.  
  
"What is it?" I whispered.  
  
She shuddered, "It's...it's too dark."  
  
I looked ahead and it was pitch black. I don't know how these Slytherin's do this every day.  
  
"I'm right here don't worry!" I said putting my arm around her.  
  
"No...I mean I can't!"  
  
"Hermione are you THAT afraid of the dark?"  
  
She frowned and looked at the floor, "It's something that happened to me as a little kid. I've never forgotten it." Her eyes started tearing up.  
  
"Oh Hermione what happened?"  
  
She wiped her tears, "I...I don't want to say...I know it's stupid for me to be this age and still afraid of it but I am..."  
  
I lifted her chin with my hand and kissed her deeply and passionate.  
  
"Well...if it wasn't the Dungeon Snoggers."  
  
We turned around and saw Ginny and Harry looking stunned.  
  
"Snogging on the job?" Harry snickered.  
  
Hermione grabbed my hand and rushed through the darkness. The cool breeze wiped past my face. I couldn't see Hermione but I could feel her warm hand on my wrist. She stopped again once she got tired. She held me closer.  
  
"I thought you were scared..." I whispered and I backed up to what I hoped was a wall.  
  
"Scared...yes...but for you...I could never be scared."  
  
She gave me a kiss on my nose and started laughing, "Sorry I meant to kiss your cheek."  
  
I carefully planted a kiss on her forehead and gave a fake laugh, "Whoops I meant to kiss you on the lips."  
  
I could tell she rolled her eyes, I knew she did...and that just made me laugh more.  
  
"I hate you." She giggled and hugged me.  
  
"Well I hate you too." I laughed back, and this time I made sure I gave her a kiss on the lips. 


End file.
